


My Heart for Yours

by nojamsjimin



Category: B.A.P, GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, College shenanigans will ensue, Daehyun is a precious puppy, Daehyun just wants Youngjae to love him, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Himchan is beautiful but that's also not news, Jongup is a weeaboo but that's not news, Jung Daehyun is whipped, M/M, Minor Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Save Youngjae, Some angst, They're all music majors, Yoo Youngjae and Im Jaebum are best friends, constant flirting, i still don't know how to tag, must protect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojamsjimin/pseuds/nojamsjimin
Summary: Yoo Youngjae is asked out on his first day at college by a boy who has apparently been in love with him for years. He turns him down; however, instead of being discouraged, persistent Daehyun refuses to give up.(Alternatively titled: "Youngjae just wanted a normal college life, he didn't ask to be followed every day by a relentless, adorable puppy who's quite literally head over heels for him."





	1. You've Got to Be Kidding Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain: fam u finished ur yoonmin fic now u got time to work on other th-
> 
> Me: ok ok but i hav idea
> 
> Me: new fic

"You get to the campus yet?"

_"Dude, I've literally been here for forty-five minutes."_

"D'you check the dorm listings?"

_"I did."_

"...and?"

_"Sorry, Jae. Looks like we're not gonna be roomies."_

Yoo Youngjae let out a tremendous sigh of disappointment upon hearing this report from Jaebum. Naturally, a significant part of him hadn't really expected his luck to be so great, considering how many students would be attending this college and how small his chances were realistically, but still, it did slightly upset him. He thought his college life would be a lot more exciting if Jaebum were his roommate. The two got along extremely well and were together pretty much their entire high school careers. 

_At least we'll still see each other around. We're majoring in the same music course, anyway._

"D'you know what time the opening ceremony starts?"

There was a brief laugh from the other end of the phone.  _"Fifteen minutes, dude. You're almost here, right? Showing up late on the first day would **not** leave a good impression."_

"Oh, shut up, of course I'm almost there," Youngjae argued with a scoff. "And besides, what difference does it make if I miss the ceremony? It's not like I'll be discredited for it, right?"

_"I'm just saying..."_

"I can hear you rolling your eyes."

_"I'm sure you can, Jae."_

"I'm at my stop. Gonna hang up now."

_"See ya soon, then, Jae. Bye-bye."_

"Bye."

The train came to a gradual stop at the station, and with his heavy suitcase in hand and book bag slung over his shoulder, Youngjae got off. He took a moment to inhale the sweet spring air, smiling to himself as he squinted at the college campus in the near distance. Honestly, it felt like such an accomplishment to him to simply _be here_ right now, to see this. He had scarcely slipped into the pile of accepted applicants. But how scarcely wasn't important. What mattered was that he had made it in. 

Triumphantly the dark-haired boy marched out of the station and carried his things all the way to the campus, the beautiful and wide-open campus where a scattering of students filled the atmosphere with a particular liveliness that Youngjae found oddly appealing. He wasn't in any sense a people person, but perhaps the excitement in his heart drove him to smile at the sights and sounds of crowds. This perky mood of his would probably dissipate soon. 

The ceremony was to start in a matter of minutes. Before that happened, Youngjae wanted to drop his suitcase and book bag off at his dorm so he wouldn't have to bear the burden of carrying them all day. The dormitories were just across from the college building itself. Spotting Jaebum from afar, Youngjae picked up his pace and made his way over to him. 

"You really like cutting it close." Jaebum gave a low whistle and glanced at his watch. "Ten to go. Think you can get your key, find your room, and drop off your stuff in that time?"

"Probably not," Youngjae replied honestly. Jaebum smirked and took out his hand from behind his back.

"...is that my key?"

"It is your key."

"They let you take that?"

"I know, I was surprised too." He took his friend's hand and placed the silver key on his palm, then craned his neck to peer behind himself at the dorms. Extending his arm, Jaebum directed Youngjae's attention towards a specific section. "Around there," he said. "Room 204. Hurry. You can thank me later."

Youngjae curled his fingers over the key and offered a brief smile. Seconds later, he was running towards the dorms awkwardly dragging his stuff along with him. By the time he reached his room, Youngjae recalled he forgot to ask who his roommate was.  _Guess it doesn't matter. I'll figure that out later._

His roommate wasn't at the dorm, but their things were. And if Youngjae were feeling bold enough, he might have rooted through the travel bag sitting on one of the beds to see who it might be, if it were anyone he knew. But he didn't do that for a number of reasons, starting with the fact he was already almost late to the opening ceremony. So he simply dropped his things off on the other bed and raced out of the room to meet up with Jaebum again. 

Not long after, the ceremony began. And it was just as Youngjae predicted it would be. A long and seemingly pointless introduction given by the headmaster--a somewhat old man who smiled a bit too much--followed by an additional long and seemingly pointless speech. It ended, however, before Youngjae was able to fall asleep standing up. Thankfully. Jaebum probably wouldn't have let him live that down. 

There wouldn't be any classes today, as the headmaster had announced. Students were being given the day to explore the campus and get themselves settled before the actual term started and regular classes began. For that, Youngjae was happy. So were the rest of the thousands of students at this college--well, a great deal of them, anyway. Some were impatient souls who wanted to dive head first into their majors straightaway. Not Youngjae. Of course, he was excited, but the morning had been hectic for him, oversleeping, packing--some might argue he could have done that much earlier, but whatever--missing his train, and so on. Having a little pre-semester break would be good for him. 

"Hey, Jaebum, you wanna go get a coffee or something?"

"Hm." Jaebum looked down at his watch again. "I s'pose I can spare some time for you."

"Gee, thanks."

"I kinda wanted to unpack first, though."

"You can't do that later?"

"Well, I can, buuut-"

"Prioritizing unpacking over me? I see how it is."

"C'mon Jaejae, don't be like this..."

Chuckling, Youngjae pushed aside the arm his friend had draped over his shoulders and started off in the opposite direction of the dormitories, at the same time pulling out his phone so that he could look up the nearest coffeeshop. Meanwhile Jaebum was walking the other way. 

"I'll meet you there!" He called back, grinning as if proud of himself. Youngjae rolled his eyes at him but continued walking anyway. Unpacking was much less important to him than getting his coffee fix. 

That was when it happened. All of sudden, out of nowhere--it seemed that way, that is--a voice called out to Youngjae. It wasn't Jaebum. Not this time. Jaebum's voice was a bit deeper and less animated than this one. Youngjae stopped in his tracks, pausing to check if he had imagined the voice. Then he turned around, and his eyes were greeted by the sight of some guy in a red hoodie running towards him. Youngjae squinted.  _Is this someone I know? I don't have the best eyesi-...oh. Oh, wow. He's...cute._

The strange boy eventually came to an abrupt stop in front of Youngjae, taking nearly a solid minute to catch his breath. For what reason he had used up all his energy to run here, Youngjae had no idea. But he didn't question him. He just wanted to leave. 

"I'm so glad...I could actually find you..." The boy released some breathless laughter as he tousled his own brown hair. He was smiling brilliantly. Youngjae just stared at him, speechless. Until several puzzled words spilled out of his mouth. 

"Find...me?" He frowned and tilted his head. 

"Yeah," the boy panted. "I found you."

"What are you talking about? Are you sure you have the right person?"

"Oh, I definitely have the right person," he assured him, nodding. "I couldn't mistake your beautiful face for anyone else's, Youngjae."

_What did he just say?_

"My name's Jung Daehyun. You might not remember me. We didn't really talk much, but you and I went to high school together."

_Did we?_

"Listen, Youngjae, I'm not going to beat around the bush here. I want to ask you out."

_What._

"So whad'ya say? Will you go out with me?"

Large, round brown eyes were staring deeply in Youngjae's, not wavering in the slightest, ever fixed on him and would most likely do so until he gave Daehyun a proper answer. Something about that relentless stare made Youngjae feel...uneasy.

"Sorry, but no," he said finally, preparing to walk away before anything else happened. But then he felt Daehyun grab his wrist. 

"C'mon, give a guy a chance~"

"Let go!" He yanked his wrist back. "Why me, anyway?? There are plenty of people here who I'm sure are looking for a boyfriend, but I am _not_ one of them. So leave me be."

"But, Youngjae, I applied for this specific college because I found out you were going here."

"A-are you a stalker?!" 

"Not a stalker." Daehyun beamed. "Just a fool in love."

_"You're a stalker."_

"Not a stalker!" He shouted as Youngjae whisked himself around and took off. But he didn't follow. Following him at this point would definitely support Youngjae's accusation. And he wasn't a stalker. "We'll talk later, I guess!!"

Youngjae ended up running until he reached the furthermost part of the campus, and there, he hastily pulled out his phone and texted the friend who he now regretted ever parting ways with in the first place. 

**Yoojae: JAEBUM**

**JB: lmao all caps? smth wrong jae?**

**Yoojae: YES SMTHS WRONG**

**JB: woah ok calm down**

**JB: whats going on**

**Yoojae: STALKER**

**JB: pardon?**

**Yoojae: i HAV A STALKR**

**JB: ur probs overracting jae lmao why do u say its a stalker**

**Yoojae: BC HE IS**

**JB: oh its a he**

**JB: look, i just finished unpacking ill be ther in a sec where u at**

**Yoojae: ENTRANCE**

**JB: aight be rigth w/ u**

Three minutes later and Jaebum was at the entrance, curious and amused expression painted across his face as he found Youngjae glancing somewhat frantically around the corner. 

"Wow. You're borderline trembling."

Youngjae crossed his arms and pouted. "Look, it startled me, okay?"

"What exactly startled you?"

"I'll tell you over coffee. C'mon, there's a shop a couple blocks from here."

So the two walked those two short blocks to the quaint yet cozy little coffeeshop, and while Jaebum ordered their drinks, Youngjae saved them a table in the back corner of the shop. He sat down and found himself making additional glances out the window--you know, just in case that Daehyun guy followed him here.

Soon, Jaebum returned with their orders, a caffe mocha for Youngjae and a Cuban espresso for himself. 

"Okay, I bought you coffee, now spill."

"You're treating?" Youngjae quirked an eyebrow. "I was gonna pay you back-"

"Don't worry about it." Jaebum waved his hand dismissively. "Now talk. Who's the stalker?"

The other boy pursed his lips and looked away for a brief moment before squinting at the drink in front of him. "Some dude named Daehyun." He paused. "I don't know him, but he just ran up to me after you left and asked me out." Youngjae gripped the edge of the table and leaned closer to his friend. "He knew my name, Jaebum. _And he said he applied for this college because he found out I was going here. Those were his exact words, Jaebum, I'm not exaggerating. It's kinda freakin' me out."_

"...wow." Jaebum took a long sip of his espresso. "Sounds wild. Did you say yes?"

"What? No! Of course I didn't say yes! Why would I agree to go out with someone I don't know??"

"I don't know, maybe 'cause you've never been in a relationship and you're desperate."

"I could kill you right now."

Jaebum stifled a laugh. "I'm just messing with you, Jae. Listen, if he gives you a hard time, tell him you already have a boyfriend or girlfriend or something."

"But what if he's one of those creepy, psychopathic stalkers? You know the ones, those guys who'll go insane over jealousy and kill you??"

"Dude, you've been watching way too much TV."

Youngjae puffed out his round cheeks, drawing his eyebrows together as he stared into his coffee like it was the void of space. "Maybe," he sighed. "And maybe I am making a big deal out of nothing. I mean, with how many people go to this college, we may not encounter each other that often."

"See? There you go. Positive thinking."

Youngjae allowed himself a slight smile. "Yeah. I may never have to see my stalker again."

The two friends ended up spending nearly an hour at the coffeeshop, simply chatting about this and that and enjoying themselves on this blissful free day before the first semester would begin. Pleasant and peaceful. Youngjae completely forgot about Daehyun. Instead, he thought about his dog Bomi which he'd had to leave at home. He already missed that beautiful Labrador retriever and had made sure to tell his sister to send pictures often so that he could at least have something other than his memories. It was a shame, though, that the college dorms didn't allow pets. Youngjae would have loved to take Bomi along with him. 

At his friend's request, he and Jaebum left the shop and returned to the college campus. Jaebum claimed he still had yet to meet his roommate--his name was also apparently Youngjae, but with the family name Choi and not Yoo. Upon hearing this Youngjae remembered that he, also, hadn't met his roommate. He didn't even know his roommate's name. 

"I'll meet up with you later, Jae!" 

"Yeah, see ya."

In the dorm hall the two parted ways, each heading directly to their assigned rooms. After arriving at room 204, Youngjae took out his key and inserted it into the lock, turned it, then pushed open the door. And his heart sank  _immediately._

_Daehyun was sitting on one of the beds, in the process of unpacking his things. Jung Daehyun. His stalker._

The boy lifted his eyes seconds after realizing the door had been opened, and they brightened with pure joy, a smile claiming his full, watermelon pink lips once again at the sight of Youngjae. He sprung to his feet.

"This must be fate." His rosy cheeks lifted. "Youngjae, you are I are gonna have an amazing year together."

_Oh._

_Oh, no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been in a daejae mood lately and so here i am
> 
> hope y'all enjoy this it's probably gonna be another book-length one lmaooooo
> 
> aight peace


	2. I Don't Understand You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Were you...actually serious?"
> 
> "What do you mean?"
> 
> "When you said you applied for this college because I was going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy guess who's not dead  
> (it's been a week since I updated anything kms)  
> anyways enjoy these dorks

"No. This is  _not_ gonna happen."

He was fully prepared to just storm out the door and request to switch rooms. And he almost did. But some inexplicable force kept him in place.

"C'mon, Youngjae, don't be like that," Daehyun persisted, struggling to hide his smile. He failed. He failed miserably.

Youngjae lifted his chin and glared down at the other boy. "Look," he uttered sternly. "I don't want to have to share a room with someone who tried to assault me on my first day h-"

"I didn't assault you. I confessed to you."

_"That's worse."_

Daehyun stuck out his bottom lip. "You break my heart, Youngjae. But that's okay. I'll suffer if it's for you."

"Alright, that's it. I'm gonna ask to switch rooms-"

"No, wait!"

Hand scarcely having touched the door knob, Youngjae froze in his tracks and listened with wary ears as Daehyun took a step closer to him.  _If he even thinks about touching me I swear I'll sock him in the face right here and n-_

"Don't leave. Please."

Such a tender voice. Gentle and genuine. As if the mere thought of Youngjae walking away from him at this moment really  _would_ break his heart.

"I don't have any friends here. Please don't go."

Youngjae clutched the door knob and clenched his teeth. The gears in his head ground. He didn't like the thought of himself acting sympathetic towards this boy, but at the same time, he wasn't heartless, or at least not completely. A minute of silence slipped by. 

"...fine. I'll stay."

Daehyun made a soft gasp, hands tensing up as a reaction of sudden excitement. "Youngjae, thank you so much-"

"On one condition."

Daehyun froze. Youngjae's steely gaze became fixed on him like a predator attempting to strike fear into the heart of his prey. But Daehyun wasn't intimidated. After all, Youngjae had anything _but_ an intimidating face. He had the kind of face that overly loving aunts loved to pinch and that probably earned him frequently the question,  _"Have I seen you on TV before?"_

"You better not try anything," Youngjae warned. "And I mean it. This is my bed, and that's yours. That's how it's gonna be. And don't creep over to me in the middle of the night or anything. I don't know what you'd do, but I don't want to know. Just...don't..."

"I wouldn't do anything," Daehyun assured him, trying hard not to laugh. "I promise. That wouldn't get you to like me, now would it?"

"Darn right it wouldn't."

"So what can I do to get you to like me?"

"Don't."

"Don't?"

"Yeah. Don't."

"Understood."

With that, Daehyun resumed the casual task of unpacking his suitcase, humming a popular tune as he took out the items of clothing, one by one, and placed them in one of the large drawers of the dresser which sat between the two beds. For a time Youngjae simply stared at him. Because this was just so _odd_.  _He_ was so odd, Youngjae thought. Jung Daehyun. This Jung Daehyun who showed up out of nowhere, somehow knew him, _confessed to him_ , and was now his roommate for the year. He swallowed his breath and hesitated to make his way over to his own suitcase. 

"Uh-"

Daehyun lifted his head at the sound of Youngjae's voice. "Hm?"

"Were you...actually serious?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you said you applied for this college because I was going?"

"Yeah, that's true." Daehyun's smile widened even as Youngjae's expression grew even more discomforted. "Well, I mean I planned to go to college anyway, but I figured if I were going, I should follow my heart and it led me to this one."

"But how did you find out I was going here??"

"Friend of a friend who knows you told me. I asked him to find out for me, told him it was really important."

Youngjae sat on his bed, brow furrowed as he started emptying his suitcase all at once. "I just don't understand," he muttered. "Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you and I didn't want you to get away before I told you."

He felt a strange jolt in his chest--Youngjae, that is. Daehyun was experiencing butterflies on the account of his being alone with his crush, but they were soft butterflies, subtle and sweet. Youngjae held his breath and his eyes darted around the room. 

"But I don't...," he began, pursing his lips, "...I don't even know you. That's why I'm having a hard time believing what you're saying right now."

"That's okay," Daehyun said. The corners of his mouth lifted even more. "I didn't expect you'd remember me. It's like I said, we didn't talk much. You'll understand some day, though. Or maybe you'll start to remember. The future is full of surprises. Who knows? Maybe you'll even start to fall for me."

Youngjae ignored him this time, somehow managing to keep his exasperated comments to himself instead of risking the chance of voicing them and becoming more exasperated. Sighing, Youngjae neatly put away his clothes in an empty drawer, then sprawled out on his bed and took out his phone. Jaebum hadn't texted him. His sister hadn't yet sent any picture of Bomi, nor had she texted him at all. Nor had his mother. He let out a deep breath. Daehyun watched him begin mindlessly puffing his cheeks in and out.  _He's so cute and he doesn't even know it._

"Not that I'm interested, but what are you majoring in?"

Daehyun chuckled at Youngjae's question. "Music composition. And I'm minoring in dance."

"You're freaking kidding me, right?"

"Nope."

_Of course. Of course he's majoring and minoring in the same courses as me._

"Are you taking the same courses?"

_"I'm going to scream."_

"Is that a yes??"

_"Uuuuuuuggghhh."_

Just then there was a knock at the door. Startled, Youngjae sprung into a vertical position and rushed over to answer it, already convinced it would be Jaebum come to save him. But then he actually opened it. And he saw that it wasn't Jaebum. Rather, it was a stranger, a six foot tall, half-naked stranger with wet, curly black hair, a toned upper body covered in tattoos, a white towel wrapped around his waist, and an utterly deadpan expression that suggested he was not at all humiliated by this situation. Youngjae, on the other hand, was horribly confused and just a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry to bother you but do you have shampoo I could borrow?"

Youngjae blinked. _Talk about a voice deeper than the Mariana Trench._ "Um. Just...a second, please." He shut the door slowly, then approached Daehyun with his hand outstretched. Daehyun smiled and took Youngjae's hand. Youngjae tore his own hand away. "Wh-, no, you idiot, shampoo! Some guy at the door is asking for shampoo!"

"Do you not have shampoo?"

"I do, but I'm not giving it to a stranger. So gimme yours."

Daehyun peered behind Youngjae at the door, then reached into one of his bags to retrieve a bottle and handed it to him. Youngjae quickly delivered said shampoo bottle to the stranger who accepted it graciously and introduced himself as,  _"Bang Yongguk, I'm in the dorm next to yours. See you 'round."_ He disappeared as suddenly as he had shown up. Still a bit fazed, Youngjae held the door open for a long moment. Within that moment his ears managed to detect distant yet rapidly approaching footsteps and laughter, but before he could close his door, two boys whisked past him like speeding bullets. They were both carrying water guns for some reason. Youngjae figured now would be a good time to go back inside. 

He already regretted being placed in this dorm. 

"I'm exhausted..."

Collapsing onto his bed, Youngjae checked his phone once again for messages--none. Not from Jaebum, not from his mother, nor from his sister. And that disappointed him.  _Jaebum's probably too busy settling down or meeting his roommate or something, so I guess I can't really blame him...and Mom's always busy, too, but what about Sis?_ He stared discontentedly at their last text conversation.  _I was counting on her to send me pics of Bomi._ _Ah...then again, she might be in school..._

"Waiting on someone?"

Youngjae shifted his gaze over to a happily curious Daehyun who was leaning forward on the other bed. 

"It couldn't be me," he said, eyes sparkling. "My number's not in your phone yet."

"Don't flatter yourself." Youngjae clicked his tongue and rolled over so that his back was facing Daehyun. "I'm going to sleep now. So hush."

"Sleep? Already?" The other boy questioned. "Kinda early, don't ya think?"

"Maybe, but I don't have much else to do at this point. It's not like I have an exam to study for yet."

"You could always talk to me, ya know."

"About what, your undying love for me?" Youngjae replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm. To his surprise, this drew from Daehyun a brief but genuine chuckle, and he could almost see the sunny smile that accompanied it. 

"If that's what you want-"

"It's not," Youngjae said quickly, fearing Daehyun would go on if he didn't stop him right away. Daehyun laughed again. 

"Okay, okay, I understand." He hummed thoughtfully as he ran his fingers through his own hair. "How about coffee? We could go get coffee together."

"I already had coffee today, thanks," Youngjae muttered, rolling over now to lie on his back. "Look, I think it's best if I just sleep. Maybe after a good nap I'll get my motivation b-"

Just then, Youngjae's phone made a  _ding,_ notifying him that he had received a message--several messages, actually, as he soon found out.  _Must have been a delayed delivery._ At the sight of both his sister and Jaebum having texted him, Youngjae sat himself upright, a smile slapping itself across his face because  _yes, I've been saved from this crippling boredom._  

Youngjae opened Jaebum's messages first.

**JB: jae my roommate's rly cute**

**JB: and friendly**

**JB: he's singing in the shower rn**

**JB: his voice is charming**

**Yoojae: omf jaebum dont tell me youve fallen in love on the first day**

**Yoojae: i didnt think u were the type**

**JB: hey im not in love aight im just noting things**

**Yoojae: uh huh sure u r**

**JB: wby whats ur roommate like**

Youngjae shrunk into himself as he read that, scarcely avoiding the urge to look at Daehyun right then. He failed to notice the boy's eyes softening at him.

**Yoojae: he's alright**

**JB: wow vry descriptive**

**Yoojae: look ill brb my sis texted me**

He switched over to check his sister's messages, anticipating a picture of his precious dog. And that's exactly what he got.

His heart somersaulted, the corners of his mouth trying to curl upwards more but they had already stretched to their maximum capacity. "Ahhh, I miss her so much," he purred,  goggling at the image. Daehyun's ears twitched. 

"Her?"

"My dog," Youngjae replied happily. "I had to leave her home. Just look at her."

He was feeling like a child, so electrified by this thing which made him happy, and he didn't care who it was, he had to show someone, because kids are like that. Throwing himself off his bed, Youngjae made his way over to Daehyun and sat down beside him. The latter soon found himself looking at this dog Youngjae loved more than anything. And he was fascinated. Fascinated by how quickly Youngjae's expression had changed from hopelessly bored to brilliantly animated, as if by the flip of a switch. 

_He's so cute._

"See? See? Look at her! She's looking right into the camera at me! Well, maybe not, she's probably looking at my sister standing behind the camera, but whatever. I bet she misses me, too..." Youngjae sighed thoughtfully. "I'll definitely visit home during summer break."

"If I didn't know it was a dog, I'd assume you were talking about your girlfriend or something." Daehyun repressed a laugh that was partially out of relief. Relief that it was, in fact, a dog, and not Youngjae's girlfriend. 

"What?" The boy in question pulled his head back as he made a half-surprised, half-disapproving expression. "No, of course not. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Naturally," Daehyun chimed. "After all, if you did, you would have told me when I confessed to you earlier today." 

Youngjae flinched.  _Ah. Crap. I just ruined my chance of using that as an excuse._

"It does shock me, though," he heard Daehyun add in the midst of his cursing himself internally, "that you don't have anyone. I'd think someone with your looks and smarts would definitely be in a relationship at this point in their life."

"Was that meant to be a subtle jab at the fact I'm a total loser?"

"Not at all. I'm genuinely at a loss."

In spite of Daehyun's words, Youngjae still felt the need to give an indignant huff as he returned to his own bed and collapsed onto the pillows. "Whatever," he mumbled, "I never wanted to be in a relationship anyway. And I certainly didn't come here to do that, either."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that so confidently if I were you. I mean, I plan to make you fall in love with me by the end of the y-"

This statement promptly earned Daehyun a pillow to the face. 

"Enough out of you. I'm going to sleep."


End file.
